Vegas
by mende5525
Summary: Based loosely off Katy Perry's Song "Waking Up in Vegas." Courtney wakes up to find she's in Vegas and Duncan in the same bed as her! Now the two have to figure out what to do next and what the hell happened last night!
1. Chapter 1: Help Me Out

A/N: I know there are already a couple of stories based of Katy Perry's song Waking Up in Vegas. But when I first heard it my brain was already messing around with it for a fan fic. So here is my version of the story. I won't have many other characters in the story other than Courtney and Duncan but trust me I'll make it as entertaining as possible.

I also want to add that this will be my last fan fic before I take a minor departure from fan fiction writing. College is about to start soon and I need to put all my time and energy in that. But worry not i will eventually return! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Vegas**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: Help Me Out

Courtney moaned and brought a hand to her face tiredly. Her head was killing her and her eyes felt glued shut. Her stomach was a bit queasy but she didn't feel like she would throw any time soon, Thank god.

_'What happened last night?' _Courtney's eyes snapped open when she realized where she was. Las Vegas!

She had been having a hard time at work when her law firm had been suffering a few lost cases and her boss suggested she take a vacation. She had been contemplating and deciding where to go when she finally decided just to head to Vegas on her own. No friends, no family, no one but herself.

She had reserved a room at one of the finest hotels and had packed all her stuff, all her money, all her clothes and had planned on partying and sleeping alone.

**Wait a minute**… Courtney vaguely recalled green hair, piercings, alcohol, and… and…

Courtney very slowly started turning her head unaware that her sleeping partner had also just awaken and turning his head towards hers. Onyx eyes met teal ones before they both let out a cry of surprise and stumbled out of bed.

"OH MY GOD! Duncan what are you doing in here!" yelled Courtney pulling the covers over herself.

Duncan backed up against the wall opposite of hers and tried to sooth his aching head. "What am I doing here? This isn't my room?" he asked delirious.

"NO!" screamed Courtney searching for her clothes which were scrambled all over the room. "Oh God please tell me we didn't!"

Duncan rubbed his swollen eyes before asking groggily, "Do what?"

Courtney glared at him disbelievingly as he continued to just stand there in all his naked glory. She stubbornly kept her gaze on his face as to not look at his… um…. lower body parts.

"Sex you idiot!" yelled Courtney finally finding her underwear. "Tell me we didn't have sex!"

Duncan scoffed before rubbing his temples. "Alright first of all: chill princess, my head is already killing me. Secondly, so what if we had sex? It's not like we haven't before."

Courtney, still keeping herself covered, put on her panties and pants while scurrying around the room for her bra and shirt. "First of all, don't call me princess we're not together! Secondly, if we did have sex it was wrong because not only are we not together, but we weren't even sober!" She finally saw her bra hanging off the ceiling light. She groaned before huffing out, "How do we even know if we used protection?"

Duncan looked around before spotting something. "Ta da!" said Duncan holding up an empty condom packet. "I guess we dodged a bullet there," he said locating his boxers and slipping them on.

Courtney shot him a dirty look while trying to reach for her bra. "Oh ha, ha. Do you ever take anything seriously?"

It was now Duncan's turn to cast her a dirty look. "Oh please as if I was the only one getting my rocks off, and I'm pretty sure you're the one who started it last night princess." He continued to watch her jump up and down, still wrapped up in her sheets, trying to reach for her bra.

"How do you even remember last night?" she snapped. "It's all a blur to me."

"Maybe for you, but I've done plenty of partying in my time," he said making his way up to her. "The only reason you don't remember is because you're a light weight."

Courtney scoffed and was going to yell at him until he lifted her up by the waist holding her high in the air. "What are you doing?" she screeched at him.

"Helping you get your damn bra!" He shot back hoisting her higher.

Courtney reached up for it and finally caught one of the straps between her fingers when her sheet slipped off. She screamed while Duncan muttered, "Nice."

She squirmed so much that Duncan lost his balance and fell on his back sending Courtney's naked top on top of him. Unfortunately Courtney feel slightly forward, pressing her boobs into Duncan's face. She felt electricity shoot through her as his warm breath hit her naked chest and his hands found her sides.

She screamed before pushing herself off him and practically crawling into the hallway where he couldn't see her. Meanwhile Duncan just laid there happily. "Wow," he said still in awe of what just happened. "You still have it sweetheart."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Courtney who was wrestling to get her bra on. She remained hidden in the hallway where she found her shirt. She began putting it on while yelling at Duncan, "Can you please get out of here. I would like a moment to myself."

Duncan tried getting up when his entire body protested. He moaned out in pain. "Can you at least call me a taxi. I'm pretty hung over."

As Courtney finally got her very low cut shirt on she realized something. "Shit! I'm broke."

Duncan furrowed his brow at the very uncharacteristic thing of her. She was usually so responsible with her money. But then again last night had been a usual night. "How the hell are you broke?" he asked still baffled by the fact.

Courtney shook her head before burying it in her hands. "I'm starting to remember last night. I think I lost it all when I gambled it away on poker or some stupid card game."

Duncan rolled his eyes before thumping his head against the floor. Courtney finally came out of the hallway. She was now dressed but still looked disheveled with her untamed hair and blood-shot eyes. Duncan was sure he didn't look too hot either. He could feel the strands of his Mohawk falling loose and bags pulling at his eyes. He also felt... sticky? He remembered something about body shots

'_Well that explains the salt in my belly button.'_

He glanced over at Courtney who was had slumped on the floor and buried her head in her hands. Last night hadn't seemed so bad when he ran into her. Or was it? He still couldn't make out a lot of last night but they obviously must've had a good time to have waken up like this.

He was pretty sure the alcohol was to blame but a strange part of him couldn't help but think that all of this happened for a reason. He finally shook his head foolishly. _'Nah, after 5 years? Who am I kidding?' _

He took his eyes off Courtney and just stared at the ceiling. He hadn't even noticed Courtney looking at him curiously. She cleared her throat and started talking. "OK we need to find out how much money we have left, how to get back home, and what the hell happened last night."

Duncan sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "After a good 4 hour nap."

Courtney looked at him pleadingly obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. Not that he blamed her. It was one thing to run into your ex after five years. It was another when you run into them in Las Vegas, all alone, trying to have some fun, getting drunk, and having sex.

"C'mon Duncan. You gotta help me out," she begged.

Duncan looked at her pleading eyes before sighing again. Why must she be so hard to say no to? He got up and began collecting his clothes. "Alright, alright. Let's get out of here and figure this all out," he said winking at her.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Huh? Huh? Don't worry the rest of the story get's juicier!Much jucier! Please Review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES! God help you if I get a flame!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Blame Me

A/N: God I am having trouble sleeping! Anyway… uh yeah nothing new to report. Oh wait! I'm hungry!

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't Blame Me

"What do you mean you don't have the key!" hissed Courtney trying to better fix her top so Duncan would stop looking at her cleavage.

"I thought you had it!" said Duncan searching all the pockets of his jacket.

"It's suppose to be your room smart-ass. Why the hell would I have it?"

Duncan shrugged giving her a dirty look. "Maybe it's because you have to control everything and constantly be an overbearing pain in the ass."

Courtney gasped and stomped her foot. "Don't you dare blame this on me, maybe if you were a little more responsible-"

"OK, OK, shut up," said Duncan looking around suspiciously. The motel Duncan was staying at was no where near as fancy as Courtney's. It was completely worn down and looked dirty.

'_Kind of like him,' _Courtney thought snickering to herself.

"What's so funny," asked Duncan eyeing her.

She just shook her head innocently and replied, "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes before balling up his hand into a fist and smashing open the window to his room.

"What are you doing!" yelped Courtney moving in front of him trying to block the view of the damage.

"I need to get my shit," said Duncan lazily as he round his hand around the window and reached for the door.

"You are going to get us into so much trouble," snapped Courtney hoping he'd cut his hand on a shard of glass.

Duncan finally unlocked the door and walked in leaving the door ajar for her. "Something tells me we might've already gotten ourselves into trouble," said Duncan picking up his bags and other necessities.

Courtney stayed leaning against the doorway. The last thing she needed right now was to be in another room alone with Duncan. "Why do you say that? If anyone is in trouble it's you. I'm perfectly innocent," she claimed proudly.

Duncan snorted at her and threw a small bag at her which she caught with ease before slamming it down onto the ground. "Please miss goody-two-shoes. You're not as innocent as you act all the time. As soon as you get one drink in your system, and one opportunity to be bad you go all out." He picked up the last of his stuff and brought his body very close to hers. "And I do mean all out," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Courtney shuttered and distanced herself from him. "Look Duncan, last night we happened to run into each other. I was having a hard time, you offered to accompany me around, and the rest was a drunken mistake, OK."

Duncan watched her start to walk away. She was defiantly playing defense. He was use to it, with her it was guard up one minute then very rarely did she let herself go. He picked up the bag she had left on the ground and began to follow her. "If I recall correctly princess, I didn't offer you anything last night, you asked."

Courtney made a face that quickly dropped as she realized he was right.

-Flashback-

_Courtney stood there stupidly by herself. She had dropped off her stuff at the hotel and went out for fun and adventure only to find she didn't have a clue where to start. Vegas had so much to offer. Gambling, shows, sight seeing. She had made a plan on where to go and how long to stay there but was now finding her plan a little ridiculous._

_Everything was so bright, flashy and inviting but intimidating at the same time. Courtney looked out and saw the stratosphere hotel. She new they had an amazing restaurant, not to mention some kick ass thrill rides at the very top. Then again she really wanted to see New York, New York. But she was very curious about the blue man group. But how would she squeeze in time for gambling? She didn't want to go overboard, but you never know. It could be her lucky._

_Courtney made an annoyed sound, this trip was suppose to relax her not stress her out. It was sin city for the love of go! Speaking of sin…_

_"Princess?"_

_Courtney hadn't even started drinking yet and she was already hearing things? Courtney turned around shocked to find Duncan, her ex, standing there with his signature grin on his face. Five years and he hadn't changed one bit. Still in good shape, still had a green Mohawk, still had a million piercings, still had that bad boy attitude and that undeniable charm._

_"Oh what the hell?" asked Courtney to the sky condescendingly._

_Duncan acted hurt by her response. "Oh c'mon princess don't act like that."_

_"What are you doing here?" she asked already annoyed by his presence._

_He shrugged holding a beer in each hand. "It's sin city baby, and I'm here to sin," he said devilishly._

_Courtney rolled her eyes not surprised that he hadn't grown up either. One of the many problems in their past relationship._

_"You're looking good," he added truthfully. Her shiny brown hair was nicely straightened out, the freckles above her nose still looked cute as hell, her figure still long and slender, not to mention the outfit that hugged her curves nicely and showed off her perky breasts._

_Courtney self consciously crossed her arms over herself, even though it really didn't matter. He'd seen her naked plenty of times before. If there was one area they had never had trouble in it was sex._

_"Duncan I came here to have fun, not be made fun of, not be provoked, and not be annoyed. I needed a break from my job, not a rerun with my ex-boyfriend, so please spare me the insults."_

_Duncan missed the way she use to rant and lecture him. Strange how you could miss something so annoying. "Hey no biggie, it's about time you got the pole out of your butt." Before she started yelling at him he thrust one of the beers in her hand and took a sip of his own. "So… what did you plan on doing?"_

_Courtney looked around helplessly and shrugged her shoulders pathetically. "I have no fucking idea."_

_Duncan chuckled lightly before tapping his bottle with hers. "Well good luck princess," he said already leaving._

_Courtney got a little panicky when he started to leave. "Wait where are you going?"_

_He arched an eyebrow at her. "To sin remember?" He didn't know why but for some reason it seemed like she wanted him to stay. He was surprised she hadn't already walked away from him considering how their break-up went down. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone but he didn't want to be there if she didn't want him there._

_It wasn't like Courtney had forgiven him or wanted to reconcile with him. She simply knew it would be easier if he stuck around. She just wanted to have fun and so did he. It didn't have to be serious, dramatic or personal. They could just have a fun time together and let loose. Besides the only time Courtney had ever let loose was with Duncan and right now she sure could use him._

_Duncan was waiting for her to say something but the words seemed to be caught in her throat. "Did you want to say anything else princess?"_

_She bit her lip nervously before finally asking, "Can you show me where to start?"_

-End Flashback-

Courtney couldn't remember the rest but apparently her and Duncan had started off good and ended up having **too **much fun.

"Starting to come back to you now?" asked Duncan entering his account number into the ATM.

Courtney sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't plan on-"

"No one plans on these things princess," interrupted Duncan. "It was just one night, no reason to get your panties in a knot." He swore and kicked the machine.

"What's wrong?" asked Courtney looking over his shoulder.

"All my fucking money is gone," he snapped walking away from the machine. Courtney's mouth dropped as she realized he was right. He had a few measly dollars left that wouldn't even get them a taxi.

She quickly checked her account and realized she had even less money than Duncan. "What! How can this be?!" cried Courtney.

Duncan towered over her before letting out a harsh laugh. "Oh nice princess, now what the hell are we suppose to do?"

Was he accusing her of screwing up again? Courtney placed her hands on her hips and glared at him which he only responded back with a glare of his own. "Oh spare me your freaking dirty looks Duncan! If it hadn't been for you and your stupid partying we wouldn't be in this mess."

Duncan gaped at her. "So now it's my fault? I didn't force you to do anything princess and I certainly didn't lose us all of our money."

"You where the one saying, 'shut up and put your money where your mouth is'" argued Courtney now remembering some of the night.

"I didn't say all your money!" shouted Duncan. He growled before swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and walking away.

Courtney stood there frozen. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't just leave me here!"

Duncan turned back at her and smirked. "On the contrary sweetheart, we ain't a couple anymore remember? And I can go wherever I want and you can do the same."

Courtney getting flustered ran after him and stayed on him as he continued to walk and seemingly ignore her. "Well what if I want to go with you?"

This got Duncan's attention and he glanced down at her curiously. "Why would you want to stay with me?"

She sighed and replied. "I just don't want to be alone right now OK? I have no money, no one here with me, and I don't want to go wandering all over Vegas like a lost puppy."

"At least you'd be a cute lost puppy," commented Duncan.

Before she could even stop herself she blushed. She hated that he knew exactly what to say in a bad situation. "Either way could we at least stick together until we get out of this sticky situation. We started this together, might as well finish it."

Duncan thought it over before ultimately agreeing. Besides, being with her wasn't **so** bad.

Duncan suddenly froze as he peered into the window of a store and saw what was on the television. The news was on and on the screen was a picture of him and Courtney and under their pictures was the word "Wanted"

Courtney and Duncan stared at each other in horror before both replying at the same time. "Don't blame me."

* * *

A/N: Ha! Oh no what have our couple gotten themselves into now? Stay tuned and find out! By the way I have been to Vegas twice and can honestly say I love it and that anyone who hasn't gone seriously need to get on that. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Did We Get Hitched?

A/N: Sorry I've been away for a little while with this story. I've been working and finishing my other story "Look After You." Then on top of that I got some kind of weird bug and have been throwing up and all kinds of other things for the past three days. So now that I'm back let's get back to the juicy action!

* * *

Chapter 3: Did We Get Hitched?

"What the hell!" shrieked Courtney grabbing Duncan's wrist and dragging him into an alley.

"Owe! Watch it princess, I like your touch but your vice grip cuts off the circulation."

Courtney glared at him before slapping him on the shoulder. "This is not the time to be joking around Duncan! We're wanted by the law, by the police, we're fugitives on the run!" Courtney started hyperventilating while Duncan couldn't be more calm.

"Alright chill drama queen, it's cool."

"Cool?" asked Courtney disbelievingly. "It's cool! Things could not possibly get worse!"

Duncan's eyes suddenly went wide as something sparkling caught his eye. He quickly snatched her hand and practically glared at it before glaring at her. "Why are you wearing a diamond ring on the **married** finger?"

Courtney looked at him horrified before snatching her hand back and seeing a small wedding ring on her finger. Her mouth opened and closed before she screamed. **"Oh No!" **

Duncan scratched his head frustrated. He couldn't remember anything about a wedding, but then again he couldn't remember much of anything last night. _'Maybe we're jumping to conclusions,_' he thought hopefully. He turned to Courtney who was still crying and whining. "Easy princess, maybe we're not really married."

Courtney made a weird sound before thrusting her finger in front of his face. "Really Duncan? **Then what the hell is this?! **And stop calling me princess when I didn't even want to be your wife."

"Well that makes two of us," said Duncan bitterly.

Courtney gasped before throwing her hands in the air and walking away. Duncan quickly ran after her.

"Where are you going?" he snapped pulling her back in the alley. If she started walking around all crying and distressed they'd defiantly be spotted.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she sobbed getting more and more stressed out. "This is stupid," she pouted.

Duncan rolled his eyes but he tried to calm her down anyway. Her gently rubbed her back and held her close to him. "Hey it's going to be OK. We're going to figure this out and get the hell out of town!"

Courtney sniffled against his chest and sighed. Too bad neither of them had won Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, they'd probably have a butt load of cash at their disposal to get out of this mess. _'Or we probably would've gambled it all away,'_ thought Courtney realistically.

"You wouldn't happen to remember what we did wrong, would you?" asked Duncan hopefully. The news announcement hadn't gone into detail about their crime and only said they were wanted by the police right away.

Courtney searched her hung-over brain before shaking her head no. "It would probably help if we figured this out before we turned ourselves into the police, that way we at least know what we're defending ourselves against."

Duncan put his hands on his head and looked at her completely baffled. "**You want to turn yourself in?!"**

Courtney placed her hands on her hips stubbornly. "Of course I'm going to turn myself in, it's the right thing to do. You should do the same."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest now being as stubborn as Courtney. "Hell no. You may actually get off with a warning. I on the other hand won't last minute with those guys!"

Courtney rubbed her chin thoughtfully realizing he had a point. With his history Duncan would probably get treated unfairly and wind up in jail. But that all depended on what they had done last night. Either way she was a lawyer and would help him out if she had too, she may not have liked him but he didn't deserve to go to jail.

Courtney pinched the bridge of her nose slowly formulating a plan. "OK here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Duncan scratched his head furiously. The hat was seriously starting to bug him. But it wasn't half as bad as the stupid preppy clothes he was wearing. Duncan started fiddling with the sleeves nervously until Courtney slapped his hand. "Stop that! We're suppose to be in disguise remember, it doesn't help if it looks like you've never worn these clothes before."

"But **I have** never worn stupid clothes like this before," said Duncan looking at the sweater in disgust. Duncan was currently dressed in what could only be described as a geeky outfit. He was wearing a pair of ugly brown dress shoes, beige pants, a white collar shit with a brown sweater vest over it. The hat was to cover up his Mohawk and he had to take off all his piercings.

"At least you don't have to wear a wig," said Courtney scratching her own head.

"Yeah but you look like a super model, while I look like a damn geek."

Courtney blushed not realizing her outfit wasn't so bad. Along with her blonde wig she was wearing a black loose fitted dress that stopped just above the knees, a pair of high heels, some chunky jewelry and sunglasses.

"Well then consider yourself a very lucky geek to be married to a supermodel like me," said Courtney jokingly.

Duncan scoffed as they walked up to the chapel. "Easy sweetheart, we don't know for sure yet."

After they had used the last of their money to buy the disguises off a really cheap seller, Courtney had asked for the nearest chapel hoping that her and Duncan hadn't gone anywhere further then a mile from the hotel. The church that was closest seemed vaguely familiar as they walked in.

Courtney breathed in the scent of the place and knew they had hit the jackpot. She remembered the smell of vanilla and lavender, she was also starting to remember something about Elvis.

She quickly spotted the priest and rushed over to him. "Um… hi."

"Hi," said the aging man with glasses. "Are you two here to get married?"

Duncan muttered something about 'second time' before she shook her head. "We were actually wondering if you could answer a few questions," said Courtney in a very professional voice. "You see we work for the news station and were hoping to gather some more information on the couple wanted by the police, we heard they might've possibly been married here."

Duncan looked at her impressed. For somebody who was so pro-law she was very good at lying.

The priest's face suddenly went animated as he nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes. I know who you're referring to. The two wanted by the police came here last night and married."

Courtney rolled her hand into a fist so tight her knuckles turned white. So much for marrying the perfect guy and never getting a divorce. Not that she hadn't wanted to marry Duncan at one point but... "Did you happen to notice anything unusual or something that implied law breaking behavior?"

The priest squinted his eyebrows together trying to recall. "They had an awful amount of money with them, which seemed unusual since most people who come here have no money whatsoever. They were also in a hurry. The female nearly twisted my Elvis's foot when he walked her down the isle."

Courtney bit her lip hard trying not to cry. _'Elvis walked me down the isle of my wedding!'_

Duncan suddenly came into the conversation obviously in a hurry to get out of there. "But aside from them getting married and the large amount of cash was there anything else suspicious about them?"

The priest shrugged before adding. "Nothing other than they seemed like a very unlikely couple to be getting married. They seemed to be complete opposites."

Courtney nodded before muttering, "So true…. Anyway thank you for your help father,"

"Yeah thanks dude," said Duncan already walking out.

Courtney rushed after him looking down at the little ring on her finger. Duncan looked at her seemingly sad face and groaned. He was never good at making her happy to begin with, so he shouldn't be surprised by her reaction.

"Look princess we'll get a divorce or whatever you want as soon as possible alright.'"

Courtney shook her head sadly before looking up at him. "It's not just that Duncan. It's the fact that I got married in Vegas, without my family, without my father walking me down the isle, without a dress, or a cake, or…" She dropped her hand carelessly and sighed deeply. "I just didn't want to get married like this, you know?"

Duncan nodded his understanding. "I know, you've always wanted a traditional wedding. But since when have we ever been traditional?"

Courtney breathed out a small laugh before agreeing with him.

Duncan shuffled his feet uncomfortably before finally asking, "So you're not upset you got married to me?"

Courtney looked at him slightly hurt. "It's not like you would've ever asked me so what's the difference?"

Duncan stuffed his hands in his pockets and gritted his teeth. "It's not like I ever had a choice without you giving me some kind of ultimatum."

"Sorry if I know what I want," snapped Courtney.

"**Well sorry if I don't like being controlled and manipulated."**

Courtney held up a hand to silence him. Thinking about that whole train wreck was only going to make her angrier. She didn't like being reminded that the only man she ever loved had refused to marry her five years ago. Apparently the only way that was meant to happen was when they were both too drunk to realize it. It was really sad when you thought about it, but she was legally bonded to him for better or for worse. "OK let's just stop. That's all in the past and we just have to focus on what to do next."

Duncan nodded also preferring not to think about the past and looked at the ring on her finger again. "I guess we're like Bonnie and Clyde now," he joked. He then gently took her hand in his and started walking. "Either way princess, we're hitched."

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter you'll find out exactly what they did! OMG!Please review and be patient for the next chapter, I'm still a little sick.


	4. Chapter 4: Partners In Crime

A/N: Sorry everyone for the wait. This time my computer has been on the fritz and my parents have been driving me insane. Yes even though I'm 18 I still live with them, but trust me I'm saving up money to get out as soon as possible. Anyway, now that we know that Duncan and Courtney are officially married it's time to figure out how long this marriage will last and what they did to make them wanted by police.

* * *

Chapter 4: Partners in Crime

"I'm soooo hungry," whined Courtney patting her empty stomach. "Even Chef's food sounds good right now."

"I hear you," said Duncan also whining. "I wouldn't mind some overcooked pancakes an mystery meat as long as was full." Duncan suddenly stopped walking and set his duffel bag down. "Why is this so heavy? All I packed in here was clothes and bathroom crap."

"Maybe someone is getting a little out of shape," insulted Courtney even though she knew better. Duncan had obviously kept himself active.

Duncan just looked at her as if she were stupid and started opening the bag, "Or maybe it's because we've been walking around in the damn heat for hours trying to figure out… Holy shit!"

"What?" asked Courtney tiredly now glancing at the bag. Her eyes shot open and her hand quickly went to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, there was just no way, this had to be a dream. Inside the bag was not just a shit load of money, but wallets, jewelry, and poker chips that had to be worth a lot as well.

Duncan looked at her with a mixture of shock and excitement. After staring at each other for a while longer Duncan cleared his throat and replied, "I think I may have figured out what we did wrong."

_Flashback_

_"Duncan we lost all our money," Courtney slurred drinking another shot of tequila. After doing nothing but gambling and heavy drinking they were now down to a few measly dollars. _

_Duncan took a shot for himself before shaking his foggy head at her. "No, no princess we may have lost **our** money. We still have other peoples money at our disposal."_

_Courtney looked at him astonished before she started laughing hysterically causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at them. "Are you insane!" shouted Courtney now __hiccuping__. "We-(hiccup)- would be so- (hiccup)- dead, if we were-(hiccup)- caught."_

_Duncan patted her back and handed her another shot hoping that would clear her hiccups. "Look, I'm not saying we take a lot, just a little from a few old people and then I promise you I'll get all our money back and more."_

_Courtney looked at him skeptically. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"_

_Duncan grinned evilly and replied. "Let me worry about that. You just find a couple of targets and we'll work our way around."_

_She should have said no, she should've called it a night and went back to her room and slept it off. But by then the tequila and vodka and God knew what else had been running strong and heavy in her system and Courtney's judgment was seriously impaired. All she could think about was how much fun she had been having gambling all her money away and now she wanted to feel the thrill of stealing and winning twice what she had previously lost. She had almost forgotten how alive Duncan made her feel, she didn't want it to end, she didn't want him to leave. Courtney slammed down one last shot and staggered out of her seat._

_"Alright, let's rock this place-(hiccup)"_

Courtney and Duncan sat in the alleyway in complete silence, both with their mouths hanging open and remembering more and more of last night.

Courtney swallowed and muttered, "Um… I think I stole a little more than I was suppose to."

Duncan held up a few wallets in his hands and looked at her surprised. "How did you manage to steal...." he did a quick count of the wallets and turned to her with an even more shocked face. "30 wallets!"

Courtney winced in shame realizing how overboard she had went. "I think…" she paused to grimace. "I think most of them were from guys I flirted with and you know…" she buried her face in her hands. "Made out with."

Duncan dropped the wallets he was holding and buried his own face in his hands. "Oh god… I don't even want to know.' Duncan went back to looking inside the bag and noticed that all the loose cash was nothing but singles. Another memory started to come to him and he looked at Courtney carefully.

"Oh man… I thought that was just a dream."

Courtney looked up at Duncan questioningly. "What are you mumbling about?'

Duncan looked at her with a lustful eye. "Well haven't you wondered why all the loose money in here is nothing but singles?"

Courtney had actually been curious about that, but she wondered why Duncan thought she knew the answer.

Duncan made a _tsk _sound before saying, "Well let's just say if you ever lose your job as a lawyer, you have a great future as a pole dancer."

_Flashback_

_"Let's hear it for Misty everyone!"_

_Duncan and Courtney clapped loudly while Courtney being as sneaky as possible reached out to one of the strippers and managed to unhooked her diamond bracelet without even being caught._

_Duncan quickly snatched her hand back and looked at her appalled. "Stealing from strippers now? You've reached an all new low."_

_Courtney smiled sweetly at him still drunk as hell. They were currently at Spearmints Rhino Strip club. The place was actually rather nice as far as strip clubs go. There were plenty of beautiful girls and even a billiard room even though no one cared. "Oh c'mon Duncan don't start turning into a good boy now," said Courtney cheering on another girl dancing on stage. _

_Duncan shook his head at her not realizing just how close their faces were. "I missed you," he admitted __drunkenly__. "I really missed your voice, your eyes, and that freaking amazing body."_

_They both chuckled loudly before Courtney looked at him lustfully and said, "You want to see it again?"_

_Duncan seemed confused and was about to say something when Courtney put a finger on his lips. "Shh, just stay here." she got up and walked away into the back._

_Duncan sat there sipping his beer when the music suddenly started playing again and he noticed someone coming out._

_Courtney!_

_Duncan spat out some of his beer before becoming completely hypnotized by her movements. Courtney started rolling her hips and running her hands over her body. She then grabbed the pole with two hands and spun, rather gracefully, around it and struck a pose before making direct eye contact with Duncan._

_Duncan felt his mouth go dry and his heart speed up. She was grabbing the bottom of her shirt and started lifting it higher and higher until…._

"**OK stop!" **begged Courtney now standing up and pacing. "I can't believe I actually started stripping!"

Duncan bit his lip slightly before adding, "Not just stripping you also did some lap dances, a lot better than most of the strippers there. Which is why we have so many singles."

Courtney groaned and dug her hands in her pocket to find a bunch of numbers stuck in there. She pulled them out and started reading all the little messages attached. " Courtney call me, Courtney give me a ring, Courtney come over to my house and maybe we can- AH!" Courtney threw all the numbers and notes out of her pockets and started stomping her feet angrily on the ground.

Duncan meanwhile chuckled and leaned his head back soaking in a the glorious images of Courtney dancing and removing her clothes. Courtney read his mind and hit him across the head. "Knock it off!"

"Hey I'm not the one who took off my clothes and started stealing wallets and jewelry," said Duncan who couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not the only one who's at fault here, what about all these poker chips? How did you manage to cheat?" asked Courtney now counting them.

Duncan eyed her carefully making sure he said this clearly enough for her to hear him. "Counting cards."

Courtney stopped counting the chips and stared at him. "Counting cards?" When he nodded she scoffed. "That's a bunch of bullshit. You either have to some kind of genuis or some fictional character in a movie, there is no way…" Courtney had finally finished counting the poker chips and looked up at Duncan shocked. "There's a hundred thousand dollars worth of chips in here!"

Duncan looked at her proudly before tossing a couple of chips in his hand. "Unless you think we're really lucky, which we obviously aren't, I either won this fairly or counted cards. Which do you think it is princess."

Courtney knew all too well that the criminal had indeed cheated his way into winning the money. She must have been too drunk to notice Duncan had been cheating once she had managed to steal some money. That and the fact that Duncan hadn't told her about his little talent. They were so dead.

"So what now my partner in crime?' asked Duncan zipping up the duffel bag.

She hated thinking she was now his accomplice in law breaking, but they were married. Stick by your husband in sickness in health, for richer or poorer, for stealing and cheating. Before Courtney even had a chance to speak someone was suddenly yelling at them. "Hey you two! Don't move."

Courtney looked at Duncan nervously as the pale man made his way up to them. "Who is he?"

There was something very familiar at the bald, moustache, sunglasses wearing thin creep in front of them, but Duncan couldn't place his finger on it. Suddenly it hit him like a train who the guy was.

"Oh shit!" he shouted getting up and yanking Courtney with him.

**"Hey stop!"**

Courtney kept running with Duncan pulling her along. "Duncan what's going on?' she demanded.

He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry princess, but I fucked up **really** bad."

The two continued to run while Courtney tried to recall the man chasing after them. However she couldn't remember one damn thing about him. Why? What had Duncan done? Duncan pulled the both of them into another alleyway and held her securely to his chest while she grasped onto his shirt. They waited until they heard the guy's running fade away. Courtney exhaled in relief and glared at Duncan. "What now... **partner?"**

* * *

A/N: So what other trouble has Duncan gotten them into? You'll soon find out! REVIEW! By the way the strip club in this chapter is real, never been there before but I'm sure plently of my guy friends have.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Be A Baby

A/N: Ah Dude! I just got my digital camera working and have put up my first DxC drawing on Deviant Art! It's not that great I still have a lot of art to work on which is what I'll be going to school for but still I just find it so damn cool! Anyway my username on deviant art is the same as my current user name if you want to check it out (PLEASE CHECK IT OUT). The drawing is called "At Your Service"

So anyway what trouble did Duncan get into that now has some weird guy running after them? Let's find out!

P.S. Updates will be coming later and later now. I've now officially started college, and then in between that I will be working. Don't think my delays will be because I don't care, I just have more important and urgent things to do. Love you guys.

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't Be A Baby

Flashback

_"You are a horrible person!" Courtney was trying to walk straight but for some reason the road wouldn't stay still._

_"Why am I horrible?" asked Duncan also trying to walk straight and not stumble over on top of Courtney._

_"You cheated," she whispered loudly before bringing a hand to her mouth and giggling._

_"You flashed the security guard!" yelled Duncan grinning over the memory._

_"It was only to distract him so you wouldn't get in trouble." Courtney wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I didn't want to lose you," she said sadly and sincerely. Even if she was drunk she meant it, she didn't want to alone now that they were having so much fun. She pushed herself off of him and smiled lazily pointing at her chest, "Besides these babies are top notch, even the strippers said so."_

_Duncan snorted bringing her possessively by his side again, he liked her being close to him, she was so warm. "Yeah well the strippers and absolutely correct."_

_Courtney scoffed and held onto his shirt for support. "Yeah well you'd think with a great set of hooters I'd be married by now," she replied glumly._

_It was probably the alcohol making him emotional but Duncan felt his eyes water up. He was upset with himself for leaving her lonely. Before his brain even knew what it was thinking he suddenly got down on one knee and took her hand._

_"Princess…will you and your awesome hooters marry me?"_

_Courtney giggled before saying, "Sure Duncan, whatever." She honestly thought he was joking. But even if he wasn't, getting married might be fun anyway. She was drunk enough. _

_Duncan got up off his knee smiling from ear to ear until he realized something. "You wouldn't happen to have a diamond ring on you would you?"_

_Courtney looked at him with fake disappointment. "Duncan you don't have a ring? How could you ask me and not have a ring?" She had been joking but Duncan accidentally took her seriously._

_"No! It's OK I'll get one!" Duncan handed Courtney the duffel bag and told her to go to the nearest chapel. "I'll meet you there with the best ring I can find," he promised._

_Courtney nodded rolling her eyes. "OK sweetie see you soon, don't be late."_

_About half an hour later Duncan ran into the chapel she had been waiting in and looked at him questioningly. He was out of breath, sweating heavily and holding a diamond ring tightly in his fingers. "What happened to you?" asked Courtney still in a hazy drunk state._

_Instead of explaining he grabbed her hand and replied. "Let's get this over with."_

Courtney looked down at the ring on her finger carefully. The diamond was a little bigger than she originally realized, but the band was slightly tight on her finger indicating that someone else's hand better suited the ring. Courtney also realized that Duncan had left her with the money when he had gone off to 'get' her ring. Which only meant…

"Duncan," said Courtney trying keep her voice even and calm.

He winced as he saw her brain putting the whole thing together.

"Did you steal this ring?"

He got too nervous to use his voice and just nodded at her.

Courtney inhaled deeply causing her nostrils to flare slightly and asked through gritted teeth, "And that man chasing after us…did you steal the ring from him?"

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Technically I didn't steal it from him… I stole it from his wife." He covered his ears prepared for the screaming rant she was about to go on. Instead he was surprised to find her just standing there, she looked pissed as hell but at least she wasn't yelling or hitting him. She was just standing there looking ready to kill someone.

"Princess?" he asked cautiously.

She still didn't say anything, finally after what seemed like forever she turned on her heel and half walked-half ran away from him. He quickly chased after her, confused as to what she was doing until she started yelling, "Hey weirdo! Come get back your stupid ring!"

Duncan clamped a hand over her mouth and practically lifted her off the ground and turned her back into the alleyway. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed in her ear. "You're going to lead him straight to us."

Courtney bit his hand causing him to yelp out in pain and release her. "That's the point you idiot," she said in a raised voice.

Duncan brought a finger to his lips while glaring at her. "Would you shut up, you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh I know what I'm doing!" shouted Courtney walking away again. "I'm the one getting us out of this mess, I'm the one doing the mature and responsible thing. I'm the one who will not get in trouble for this."

Just when she thought she had every reason in the world to look for the guy who had been chasing after them, Duncan's words stopped her dead in her tracks. "He's a gang member."

She found her mouth opening and closing and her legs go wobbly. She slowly turned to look at him to acknowledge the seriousness of his face. "Oh…" she choked out.

**"There you are."**

Courtney jumped and turned to see the pale lanky man giving them the death of all death glares. She rushed behind Duncan and hid nervously behind him. Duncan tried to play cool even though Courtney could feel him shake slightly. She wasn't sure who this so called gangster was, but he was obviously dangerous if Duncan was trying to avoid him. "Look dude I think we have a misunderstanding."

"Oh really" seethed the man walking up to them as if his legs were connected to strings. "So that isn't my wife's ring I see on that little girl's finger?"

"Little girl?" asked Courtney now insulted.

"Yeah seriously," agreed Duncan. "Have you not seen her hooters."

**"Shut up!"**

Both Duncan and Courtney froze up and watched as the pale man pulled out a gun. It was a small and rather puny thing, but that didn't mean the danger was any less present. Duncan began backing away holding Courtney strongly behind him. Anything this guy could throw at him he could handle, but Courtney… he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her.

"Hey, hey, don't get all crazy," warned Duncan which made Courtney nervous. It wasn't generally a good idea to be telling the man with the gun what to do. "We'll just give you back the ring and call this whole thing even."

"Even?" spat the gun wielder. "Oh no, no, it's going to cost you much more than that."

Duncan groaned and shushed Courtney when she began to whimper. "Fine we'll give you all our money."

"I don't want your money, that's all wanted by the police, who by the way are on the hunt for you two," he said looking at Duncan as if he were stupid. Any good gangster knew when to and when not to accept an offer. "It's a good thing I found you before they did. If you want this to be even then your _wife_ there is going to have to return the ring to my wife under my rules."

This time Duncan growled and started to push Courtney back signaling her to run. But Courtney didn't budge. There was no way she was going to leave him alone with some gun pointing gangster.

"She's not part of this," yelled Duncan getting frustrated, by the gangster and by the fact that Courtney hadn't taken off yet. '_Why is she sticking around, why isn't she saving herself?'_

"The moment she became your wife was the moment she became involved," said the gangster pointing the gun at Courtney.

Duncan made another growling sound before Courtney grabbed both his shoulders and shouted to the man. "Fine, I'll do it."

They both looked at her shocked.

"What no!" protested Duncan. "This is my fault let me take care of it and stop trying to control everything for once."

Courtney scowled at him before retorting, "Well it's obviously my fault too for accepting what was obviously a stolen ring, so stop trying to act like a tough guy and listen to me for once."

The gangster was getting impatient and cleared his voice loudly. "Either I kill the both of you and take the ring, or we have some fun and I get the ring back anyway. What will it be?"

Duncan grabbed Courtney's arm firmly and whispered in a warning voice, "We don't know what kind of games he's going to play with us, what if you can't handle it?"

Courtney snorted and patted him gently on the chest. "Duncan I'm married to you, I think I can handle just about anything." Courtney confidently turned to the waiting gangster and nodded. "I'll take your ring back your wife… but Duncan has to come with me. He's my husband, so wherever I go, he goes."

The man chuckled evilly. "Great. Then be sure to meet me at the Luxor hotel at three o'clock." With that said he walked off entering the passenger side of a near by Mercedes and disappearing.

Duncan stood there for the longest time before looking at his newlywed wife and asking dryly, "You do know what you've just gotten us into right?"

Courtney punched him lightly on the shoulder and started walking. "Don't be a baby."

She could've ran and left Duncan, he wasn't her problem and she didn't need to take care of him. But she couldn't bring herself to even think about the possibilities if she had left. Whether she could admit it to herself or not, a part of her still cared about him and maybe even loved him. Even with all the mayhem happening to them she didn't even truly regret the whole getting married thing. Just being with him was almost worth it. Almost.

* * *

A/N: So now they have to give back a gangster's wife's ring under his rules and conditions. Sound like fun? Till next time… oh sorry for any errors, I kind of sped wrote this and am too tired to check for errors.


	6. Chapter 6: Send Out an SOS

OMG! Seriously college is starting to drive me crazy. Damn teachers are giving me tons of homework anf then the library at my school has been on the fritz so I can't, print, save, or get access to anything. I tried transferring my stuff from my lab top to their computers hoping I could do my homework at home and then print it out there, but apparently my computer program isn't as up to date as theirs and it won't take anything!

So yeah I've been kind of stressed out and tired. But right now I'm relaxing while I can and decided I would tried to squeeze something creative out of my brain before I do my actual homework. Hope you guys like, oh and did anyone see the season premiere of House? Wow. Anyway back to the story…

* * *

Chapter 6: Send Out an S.O.S

Courtney thought it was insulting. Taking amazing pieces of architecture like the great pyramids, the Sphinx, the Ishtar Gate, and so on and turning them into cheap replicas just for gambling and fun.

The Luxor Hotel shaped like a great pyramid only made her face scrunch up in a look of disgust. Since when was it OK to make a profit off of culture? And why was she even thinking about this when she should be thinking about the gangster she was about to meet up with to return his wife's ring which she was currently wearing.

Courtney huffed out some air before realizing she felt so relaxed because she was with Duncan. Sure he had gotten her into this mess but he'd always tried to protect her. He hadn't ditched her or taken off yet. He had let her stay with him this whole time even though it was obvious she was aggravating him. She felt confident that no matter how much worse this situation got that in the end it would be OK if he was there with her.

"So what's this guy's history?" asked Courtney getting his attention as they walked closer and closer to the pyramid shaped building. Duncan looked at her questioningly before she added, "The gangster, who is he exactly?"

Duncan clicked his tongue while he pondered over his brain for what he remembered about the guy. "Benny Siegel, he's suppose to be related to Bugsy Siegel, but I honestly think that's a bunch of crap he made up just to seem more cool. He's been working around Vegas scamming off money on goons who work for him and making sure the police stay in good with him and his men."

Courtney chewed her lip. "So no one's tried to put him away yet?"

"No one has the guts to report him, and those who do never have any evidence because he's just that good at covering up his tracks."

Courtney shook her head angered. Being a lawyer she knew how the law could be flawed. Even when it was obvious that someone was guilty, lack of evidence meant freedom for another rule breaking pile of scum. Not that Courtney ever thought that about Duncan. He'd never done anything serious, he'd always done things out of fun and just got carried away. She knew his sweet side and that he usually did what he had to do in order to make things better. _'Too bad he never tried to with me.' _

"You OK?"

Courtney looked up at him a little startled. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Duncan's face suddenly turned serious though he kept his voice light and sarcastic. "Well for one you're crying."

Courtney brought a hand to her eyes to find a tear had been falling from it. She quickly rubbed them dry and pouted. "I'm fine, I just had things on my mind."

She tried to walk a little faster until Duncan's hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her towards him and held her shoulders securely. "Princess I know when something is wrong with you. Everything is going to be OK, we just have to give some broad back her jewelry and then we can get out of town."

Courtney shook her head tiredly and looked up at him with sad eyes. "Duncan it's not that it's just…" Her words got stuck in her throat as her heart began to tell her to stop before she ended up getting hurt. What was she suppose to do? Tell him she missed how they used to be, tell him she wished their marriage had been for real, tell him she wanted all of their feeling to be real and not just because they were stuck in a horrible situation?

Nope she wasn't going to open herself up to him when it wouldn't make a difference. Once they were done with this whole thing they'd be back to their own lives.

"It's just what?" asked Duncan shaking her from her thoughts.

Before she even had a chance to answer they were both blinded by bags being put over they're heads and two very built men dragging them to god only knew where.

By the time they both had exhausted themselves trying to fight off their kidnappers they were both pushed to the ground and allowed to see Benny Siegel smirking at them. "Right on time," he chided proudly. They appeared to be in a janitors closet lit by a single light bulb which gave it all a sense of privacy and complete solitude, which wasn't good for Duncan and Courtney.

Courtney pushed herself up and grabbed Duncan by the arm to help him up as well. She brushed herself off and looked at the gangster hotly. "OK we're here, now where's your wife so I can give her back her ring?"

The man scoffed and laughed at her childishness. "You honestly think I'd force my poor wife out of the house in this dank closet and have you leave so easily? Oh no, no. See the way I see it, is I had to run around all day looking for you two. I think it's only fair if you endured a little panic and pain like I did?"

Courtney couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did this guy honestly think he could intimidate her? She was Courtney! The same who had to endure Chris Maclean, Chef Hatchet's food, physically and mentally challenging challenges, A bunch of fellow competitors who had hated her, and Duncan! What could this guy possibly throw at her that she couldn't handle.

"I just called the police and told them your whereabouts, so you have get to my house exactly 1 mile from here and not get caught or else I'll see to it that my connections guarantee you won't be set free no matter what you do little miss lawyer."

Courtney stood there her mouth hanging open. So much for being able to handle something. Duncan stood with the same expression as Courtney. Benny Siegel continued to grin as he waved them off. "Good luck, oh and my wife will be waiting just outside our house, you can't miss her, very beautiful."

Courtney didn't even get a chance to yell and shout at him like she wanted before Duncan grabbed her and started running full force pulling her along. Courtney tried to slow them down before she too heard the sirens getting closer and closer.

"Now what?!" yelled Courtney sprinting next to Duncan pissed off as hell.

"Now we run our asses to that house!" shouted Duncan. They hadn't gotten far when a squad car blocked their path. Courtney cursed as Duncan jerked her arm violently into the Luxor Hotel. They ran past all the people who started getting into a commotion as the police followed the couple closely behind.

Courtney and Duncan pounded their feet as hard as they could, Duncan still dragging Courtney along as he rushed inside an elevator pushing everyone else out of the way and tapping the UP button like crazy.

"Stop!" shouted an officer as the doors closed right before he could reach them.

Both Duncan and Courtney panted loudly as the elevator rose slowly and played gentle music. They both stood stoic and on edge. Courtney cleared her throat loudly. "You, uh, wouldn't happen to have any plans would you?"

Duncan's eyes moved around before he looked at her dumbly. "Uh…no, no, nothing."

Courtney nodded worriedly. "Oh… no that's OK." her hands started shaking. "It's OK," she whispered in denial. Duncan rubbed her back and pushed her firmly as the doors opened. Whatever they were going to do they had to do quickly or else they weren't only going to end up in jail, but Benny would make sure they stayed in there for the rest of their lives.

Duncan looked out one the windows and seriously thought of just jumping out and sliding down the hotel's sloped side. But that would be dangerous and likely earn them a broken leg once they reached the bottom. Duncan could hear the police coming up the stairs and new he had to think of something now!

Suddenly it struck him! They had gone in this together and up until now they had both been taking every blow and had been taking all the grief. But sometimes you have to be the one to take it all, sometimes you had to make that sacrifice for someone else. For Duncan the only person he'd be willing to do that for was Courtney. He knew he could always break out of prison later, but right now he wasn't letting her go down with him, not this time.

Duncan grabbed Courtney by the shoulders and before she could even register what was happening, he crushed his lips against hers and poured his very life into it making Courtney moan and kiss him back just as passionately. It ended too fast as he pushed her into a storage closet shoving the duffel bag full of stolen jewels, stripper singles, and cheated poker chips in her arms. "**Stay here!,"" he ordered in such a voice that not even Courtney could say no.**

Courtney realized what he was doing and was about to leave the closet when she heard the police getting closer. The fear of going to prison made Duncan's words ring in her ears and kept her in the storage closet while she heard some kind of weird rustling on the other side. What was Duncan doing?

"Hey big shots! You looking for me!" Courtney heard Duncan say. "Well good luck catching this fine ass!**Whoo****!"** Duncan started howling and screaming like an animal.

Courtney didn't understand why he had said that until she opened the door slightly to peek out at what exactly was going on. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Duncan jumping around stark naked in front of the police officers!

"Young man calm down!" ordered one officer when Duncan started getting crazier now doing flips and hooting like a monkey. "Catch me! Catch me! Catch me if you can suckers!"

With that Duncan's naked form took off down the hall, all the police men chasing after him leaving Courtney completely alone and completely awestruck at what she had just seen. Not that she'd hadn't seen Duncan naked before, but never like that!

Courtney exited the closet breathing shallowly and fanning herself off. "Oh… my… god."

* * *

Courtney had barely managed to sneak out of the hotel. She had stolen an extra baggy hoody and some sunglasses standing on one the reception desks and walked briskly out of the hotel keeping the ring securely on her finger and carrying the very heavy duffel bag around her shoulder. How did this happen, how did the day go from bad to worse in one day? It wasn't even 5:00 yet!

Courtney walked and walked the whole time worrying about Duncan. She still couldn't believe what he had done for her, and did to her! He had actually kissed her, why?

She had been sure they were both going to jail. But he had taken one for her. He had distracted the cops and gave her a chance to escape and get the job done. He had left her to be able to clean this whole thing up, so if he was in jail at least she could possibly get him out and stay out herself. She had to keep the duffel bag with her for now. She had to make good with the police by giving it up herself and explaining everything. It was the only chance her and Duncan had after she gave back Benny Siegel's wife's wedding ring.

Speaking of Benny Siegel's wife, how the hell was Courtney suppose to find her? All Benny had said was they lived a mile from the hotel, she'd be sitting outside and she was beautiful. How did Courtney know if she was actually ugly?

Courtney walked for hours and hours passing house after glorious house looking for any sign of a gangster's beautiful wife. The sun started scorching her skin before Courtney threw the duffel bag over her shoulder and cursed loudly stomping her feet. "I give up!" she cried tiredly feeling defeated.

"Courtney?"

Courtney heard someone call her name and looked down a couple houses and saw a raven-haired woman, with sunglasses, a halter top, and pair of short shorts staring at her in pure and utter shock.

Courtney stood there equally as shocked, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "H-H-H-Heather!"

They both stood there staring each other down until Heather's eyes drifted somewhere else. **"Is that my ring?!"**

Courtney could've fainted, as the ring suddenly felt like a thousand pounds. She looked up the sky and silently begged, "Help."

* * *

A/N: So Heather is the wife! Will this play out good for Duncan and Courtney or will it spell out their doom for stealing her ring in the first place, and what became of Duncan and all his naked glory? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Remember What You Told Me

A/N: Reasons for the wait….um yeah there's just too much to even tell, so please forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Remember What You Told Me

Despite her being the ultimate queen bitch, Courtney had to admit that deep down she had always felt a sense of respect for Heather. The girl was pure evil, but she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to get it, even if it meant manipulating everyone around her and backstabbing them.

During her time on Total Drama Action, Courtney had suddenly turned into an antagonist and was almost as bad as her. But ultimately it was all about fighting for what you believed you deserved. Courtney had worked her ass off on Total Drama Island only to be unfairly booted off by Harold, and then she had to deal with Duncan's friendship with Gwen while she sat on the sidelines unable to do anything but watch like some lovesick fool. So it was only natural for her to guarantee that nothing like that ever happened to her again, that she'd make sure she'd win every challenge and never let Duncan get the best of her again.

Courtney believed that Heather must've dealt with some similar circumstances that left her feeling cheated too. That maybe that was why Heather pushed people away and wasn't afraid to be nasty. But Heather didn't have someone who cared about her and to pull her back down to earth, Courtney did, and that was the difference between them. Duncan had always been Courtney's rock to her psychotic out of control kite. Most people thought it the other way around and that Courtney was actually the stable one of the relationship, but they were sorely mistaken.

"I asked you a question Courtney!" snapped Heather as Courtney continued to gawk at her in shock. "Is that my wedding ring?"

Courtney wanted to yank the ringer off her finger and give it back to Heather, but Courtney was actually scared Heather might snatch her whole hand off if Courtney made any sudden movements.

"You stole it," Heather venomously accused.

Anger was a quick emotion Courtney was able to turn to, she wasn't about to be blamed for something she didn't do, especially when Duncan was the one who really did it.

"I did not!" she snapped finally removing it from her finger. "I'm actually returning it, if some gratitude is too much to ask for."

Heather took back her ring with an evil look coming to her face. "If you're the one returning it then it isn't hard to guess who stole it," she said placing the pieces together. "Figures that thief of yours would be too cheap to buy you your own diamond and go steal someone else's."

Courtney rolled her hand into a fist. That one comment hit her hard realizing just how right Heather was. Instead of admitting her pain Courtney rolled her eyes dismissively. "He was drunk, I was drunk, and it was a stupid mistake."

"Probably your last mistake," Heather spat nastily. "I really don't care now that I have my ring back but Benny doesn't forgive so easily."

Courtney was yearning to punch that smile off of Heather's ugly face, but doing so would only be digging hers and Duncan's grave. She had to handle Heather the only way Heather could be handle, through negotiation. If that didn't work _then _Courtney would punch her lights out.

"Heather, Duncan and I are in a lot of trouble. We both could go to prison. I know you don't care but please try to help us out. We did bring you back your ring."

Heather flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You were the ones who stole it in the first place, and it's not like I can stop the police from chasing after you. That whole mess is your problem."

Courtney sighed recalling the police and the stuff they had stolen. Today was just too damn long. "I'll worry about the police, but what can I do to make you call your husband off of Duncan? Right now he's running from the police without his pants, literally! I know your husband has connections to the police."

Heather rolled her eyes annoyed. "I could get Benny to back off, but I still don't really see why I should, you two brought this on yourselves."

Courtney wanted to scream at her, but kept her cool trying to hit a soft spot in Heather's cold shell. "I know if your husband was in trouble you'd do **anything **to help him. I know you can understand where I'm coming from."

Heather seemed to be studying Courtney silently. Courtney thought she was going to turn her down and leave her feeling completely defeated with no help at all. Instead Heather shook her head and laughed softly. "Truthfully Courtney I don't understand where you're coming from because unlike you I don't love my husband."

Courtney wanted to deny loving Duncan, but wasn't sure if she could sound convincing enough to say it. Even she was having trouble convincing herself of it. Especially when Duncan had kissed her just moments before distracting the cops so she could get away. Her lips still burned being so familiar to his.

"I married simply for money," Heather said shamelessly. "I find it unbelievable you two even still feel that way about each other. Really it's rather amazing."

Courtney fidgeted nervously. Heather was the last person she wanted to share her feelings with, especially when Heather had simply married a gangster for money and the title to be a dangerous mans wife. But again there was that respect Courtney felt for her, not many woman had the guts to live the way Heather did.

Heather suddenly sighed and began walking back into her mansion. Courtney was about to panic that that was all Heather was going to do until she turned back one last time to Courtney and replied, "I'll call Benny and tell him to call off the cops on you for a little while. That should give you enough time to get the hell out of town."

Courtney almost felt like hugging her, but opted for thanking her to which Heather rejected expectedly.

Courtney was about to walk away when Heather suddenly called out to her. "What's in the duffel bag?"

She'd almost forgotten the heavy load on her shoulder and looked back at Heather miserably. "The reason the cops are after us."

Heather let out a low whistle. "Good luck then girl, you're going to need it….especially in Vegas.

* * *

Duncan's lungs were on fire. He didn't know how long he'd been running from the cops but he knew his body couldn't hold out much longer. All he was in was a pair of sweats and a hoody he found on his way running out of the hotel. The hoody was too tight and the sweats kept slipping off. He didn't even have shoes.

He panted heavily in the middle of the alley praying Courtney had gotten to the wife safely. He then prayed she came back safely. For all Duncan knew the wife could've been some evil shrew. He hadn't even seen the wife once; the ring had been snatched out of her jewelry box while she was sleeping.

Duncan was met with relief and confusion when he started hearing the sirens disappear. Had she done it? Had Courtney succeeded?

He moved round the corner to smack straight into onyx eyes. Courtney gasped as she rushed Duncan in an embrace and buried her face in his neck. Duncan wasn't sure what to feel other than relief. Relief she was safe, relief she was back, relief she was in his arms.

They had been so caught up in the hug that Duncan hadn't noticed his sweats had slipped down and laid around his ankles revealing his nakedness underneath. They were both met with embarrassment as they noticed the stares and gasps of mothers covering their children's eyes.

Duncan groaned pulling up his sweats. "Can this day get any worse?"

* * *

She was dead tired and worn to the bone. Courtney kept knocking into Duncan as they made their way into the dingy little motel room. She quickly located the bathroom and was grateful to find a wide and clean tub waiting for her. She felt grimy and dirty and needed to wash off badly.

She reached for the nozzle and turned it on full blast. As soon as the water began to pour down from the shower head Courtney slumped down into the tub and sat under the water hitting her aching body, she was so exhausted she didn't have the strength to take off her clothes let alone stand.

She heard rustling from the shower curtain and was soon greeted by Duncan sitting next to her blocking most of the water much to her displeasure. Duncan put his head under the stream of water and shook out his green hair moaning in a pained breath that made Courtney ache for him. He finally sat back and let the warm water hit both their bodies. Duncan took a few deep breaths before squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back, he felt Courtney lean her head against his shoulder and automatically placed his head on hers. Both of them began to drift off in a light slumber until something dawned on Courtney.

"Oh…"

Duncan looked at her with her sudden sound of realization. "What?"

She looked him deeply in the eyes that made him feel like he was about to fall. "I think something similar to this led to us sleeping together."

_-Flashback_

_"You are covered in glitter," Courtney laughed too loudly as she dragged him into her hotel room. The idea of bringing Duncan into her room didn't strike her as a bad idea; she was too wasted to care about the circumstances._

_"Well you are too," bellowed Duncan pointing at her. He was way past wasted. He could barely even make out Courtney as she moved away from him. He could see her looking at herself in the mirror for a long time before she burst out in a fit of laughter._

_"Holy crap! I'm all sparkly!" she chuckled tossing off her shirt in the hallway._

_As drunk as Duncan may have been, his senses immediately picked up on the sight of Courtney in nothing but her bra. "Boobs" _

_As she stumbled towards the bathroom Courtney removed her pants and all her jewelry feeling way too warm. She'd forgotten all about Duncan and didn't even realize he had been following her and stripping off his clothing as well. She could've sworn she kept hearing someone say boobs. _

_Too dizzy to stand up properly, Courtney plopped down in the tub in nothing but her bra and underwear and turned on the shower head letting the water go as hot it could. Just as she started getting off all the glitter from her bra she realized someone just as sparkly had sat next to her._

_"Is it the honeymoon yet?" asked Duncan only in his boxers and body piercings._

_She smiled lazily at him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You wish," she whispered playfully._

_"I do wish."_

_Part of her non-intoxicated mind had registered what he had said and she looked at him with a shocked expression. Duncan sighed tiredly as if he was about to confess something heavy. Courtney just wasn't aware how heavy it was going to be until he spoke again._

_"I was going to ask you to marry me five years ago…but," he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at her sadly. No not just sadly. Heartbroken. "You had already left."_

_Courtney felt a pang in her chest. She actually felt guilty. At the time she had decided to leave Duncan she had felt proud of herself for leaving someone who wasn't going to commit to her and never would. She wanted marriage, but he wasn't ready and she truly believed he never would be. She had packed up her stuff one night and left without a word, without a call, without a note. The only thing she left behind was the little wooden skull he had made for her when they were still teenagers and when they were still truly there for each other. Now it just wasn't the same and she wasn't going to wait around for some miracle._

_Five years later and she had never forgiven him for not marrying her. Not because she thought he _**_should've_**_ done it and _**_had _**_to do it, but because she had wanted him to. She had wanted him above all others and knew she would never feel what she felt for him for anyone else. He was the only person for her and his reluctance had told her that he hadn't felt the same. It was the fact that she loved him more than he loved her that Courtney could never forgive Duncan for. He had ruined her for anyone else and wasn't willing to devote himself to her._

_Now to learn that he had wanted to marry her made her regret her decision for the first time ever. He had wanted her too, and she had missed it. She had missed her proposal, her wedding, her future, all because she had become too stubborn to wait for him, too stubborn to believe he felt as she did. _

_"I'm sorry," she started to sob. She could tell now that neither of them had been better off without each other and that Duncan really had wanted her as much as she wanted him. In that instant she forgave him._

_Duncan was about to tell her not worry about it until Courtney crushed his lips against his and pawed at him eagerly. With his body instantly remembering hers he went into overdrive and began kissing Courtney roughly while pulling her out of the shower and into the bedroom. Courtney wrapped her legs around his waist as he snapped off her bra and threw it in the air, where it got caught in one on the ceiling lights._

_The last thing Courtney remembered was utter bliss as Duncan's body fit perfectly with hers and him whispering something to her before falling asleep. _

The water had gone cold but neither seemed to notice. Both were too caught up in recalling their "night" together. Duncan had actually forgotten he'd admitted to Courtney that he had wanted to marry her. It still stung him to remember coming home that night and finding her gone.

"You… you wanted to marry me"

Duncan kept his eyes off her and stared at the tiles of the shower wall. "I was going to ask you that night, but you left me," he answered bitterly.

Courtney felt her eyes tear up and her throat go tight. She wanted to say something to him, anything to him but he was already getting out of the tub. She felt so empty with him not next to her and almost wished this craziness never ended. Just to have him close to her again made it worth all the while.

She was startled out of her depression when Duncan suddenly wrapped a towel around her and helped her stand. "Let's get some sleep," he said leading her to the one king sized bed in the room. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Courtney nodded silently as the two of them slipped under the covers and let the room go dark. They both kept their distance and tried to sleep until something popped into Courtney's memory.

"Hey Duncan?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed back tiredly.

She scooted closer to him, so close she could feel his warm breath hitting her skin. "Remember what you told me that night?" she asked referring to their drunken sex night.

She bit her lower lip now remembering what he had whispered to her before he had passed out. "You told me you loved me," she remembered when they had finished he had told her those three words and had looked her straight in the eyes when he had said it. "Did you mean it?"

She waited for his answer fearfully, fear he would say yes and fear he would say no. Her answer never came as Duncan simply wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled them both into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Awe, see what Courtney gets for doubting Duncan, and see what Duncan gets for not making a move sooner. Right now that's how I feel about their relationship currently on the show. I think Courtney's problem is doubt and Duncan's is lack of action. Both are waiting for the other to break and eventually someone is going to get tired of it. So they seriously need to get on with it already!

Anyway, what is our couple going to do to clear their names before they end up in jail? And what are they going to do about their relationship? Stay tuned! Review.


	8. Chapter 8: Gimme Some Cash Out

A/N: OK first I just want to say that I am so upset that DxC broke up. But what makes me even more upset was how they wrote the whole situation. First they get back together with no spontaneous romantic setting, then they make Courtney seem overly controlling of Duncan, then they break them up as fast as they put them together and make it look like Duncan doesn't even care. Ugh! However I was happy to see that Duncan won and was happy to see DxC get back together! I think it lacked a lot of romance but then there is always next season.

I think during this season the writers weren't so focused on the whole romance thing and trying to work out different concepts like all the break-ups. Hopefully in TDM we have a fresh start for the couples.

Anyway sorry for the late update, work, college, family, ect. But now I'm on winter break. Yay!

* * *

Chapter 8: Gimme Some Cash Out

"Heather was the wife?" Duncan asked again still not believing his ears.

Courtney nodded for what felt like the millionth time today.

"_The_ Heather?" Duncan said dramatically.

"Yes Duncan, _the_ Heather. If you knew it was her I'm sure you would've thought twice about stealing her ring," she scolded.

Duncan shrugged already knowing he would've stolen it anyway, it was just natural for him to do stupid things when he was drunk. The way he saw it was if a wife really loved her husband she would keep her ring on all the time and not leave it in a jewelry box. "At least she called the cops off of us."

"For a little while," Courtney sighed running her fingers through her tangled hair. "We still need to figure out what we're going to do with that," said Courtney pointing at the duffel bag like it was a pile of garbage.

Duncan groaned lying back down on his back and stretching his muscles. Courtney tried not to pay attention which was difficult to do when Duncan didn't even have a shirt on. "I say we take just enough to get back home, leave an I.O.U, turn the rest of the stuff back in, explain to them that we didn't mean to steal it and get lost."

Courtney made an appalled noise finally looking at Duncan's face for the first time since they woke up. "You really think it's going to be that easy? Just because we were drunk doesn't mean they'll let it go, if anything they'll think we're abusive alcoholics."

Duncan rolled his eyes annoyed, not with her so much but the fact that she had a point. It was a good thing she was with him to keep him from doing more idiotic things. As hard as it was to believe, having her around was probably keeping him out of more trouble then he was in now. If it were up to him he would've bailed by now only pissing the cops and Benny the gangster off more and landing him on their most wanted list.

"I'm sorry."

Courtney's ears rang. Duncan rarely ever apologized, mostly because the man didn't believe in regrets, so hearing him say it to her was a big throw off.

"For what?" she asked turning towards him on the bed.

Duncan looked at her remorsefully. She looked tired and worn down and he knew he had been the cause; he was always the cause for any misery she went through. "For all of this shit I got us in. If I hadn't stolen Heather's ring we wouldn't be here right now."

Courtney shook her head almost laughing, she moved closer to him putting an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Duncan I was the one who stole all the wallets and jewelry."

"I was the one who cheated at the card game."

"I was the one who distracted the guard."

"I was the one who bought the alcohol."

"I was the one who let us get drunk."

"I was the one who proposed."

"I was the one who accepted."

They both broke out laughing. They really were partners in crime, they really were a couple, and they really were husband and wife. Finally feeling at ease for the first time, Courtney sat next to Duncan and put her head on his shoulder as they both continued laughing. It was nice and calming, it was almost too nice.

"Wait…you accepted," Duncan suddenly whispered getting serious again.

Courtney only scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, did he think she had seriously accepted his drunken proposal? "Yeah… but I was drunk, I thought you had been kidding."

Duncan's face fell slightly. "You thought I was joking?"

Courtney suddenly felt the mood turn sour and the atmosphere go tense. "Weren't you?"

Duncan looked away from her and drummed his fingers nervously against his leg. "What if I wasn't?"

Courtney felt her heart slam against her ribcage. Was this really happening? Was he really telling her this?

Duncan looked at her again and Courtney swore she was going to pass out as he moved closer and took her hand weakly in his. "What if we hadn't been drunk and I had proposed to you, would you have still said yes? Even after all this time and even after all the trouble we're in?"

Courtney felt her mouth go dry. She remembered how he had kissed in the Luxor hotel just before saving her from the cops. It had been like when they were teenagers, only different. Somehow it was a little more passionate, stronger, and newer. But what did it mean?

Courtney sighed and let her head bow down in defeat. She didn't know what her answer would've been. Five years ago she knew with all her heart, now she was uncertain.

"Duncan five years is a long time, I know I made a mistake not waiting for you, but I'm scared to go down that road with you again." She didn't know if she wanted to go falling in love with him again. The first time had been hard enough and even now it was proving to be the most challenging in her life. Being in love with Duncan wasn't easy for her, just how being in love with Courtney wasn't easy for Duncan either.

"You're telling me you're scared when we've already stolen tons of money, pissed off a gangster, outran the cops, and even got married!" Duncan took Courtney's chin and tilted her face more towards his. "Princess you don't need to be scared of going down any road, because I'll be with you the **entire** way."

Courtney looked at him sternly. "The **entire** way, not just for a while and leave me waiting and doubting?"

Duncan put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closed for a simple, light kiss. Nothing too passionate, dominating, or abrasive. Just a tender, loving, and needing kiss.

"I promise," he said looking her dead in the eyes. "I already swore 'till death do us part' remember?"

"Doesn't exactly count without a ring," Courtney chided still dizzy from the kiss.

Duncan suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes. Courtney smacked his bare chest in retaliation. "Don't you dare be thinking of stealing another ring!"

Duncan pouted. "Awe princess, you know me too well." He rolled his eyes pulling her closely against his naked torso. "No you dummy, I wasn't thinking about stealing another ring, I was thinking you really don't have to worry about a ring at all."

Courtney eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Before he could even answer they both heard sirens outside. It was the cops just chasing after a speeding driver but it still put both of them on edge. "We'll talk about it later," said Duncan in an unsteady voice.

He helped Courtney up as well but kept her close, and she let him. They both were suddenly in deep need of each other, partly because they were on a chase from the cops, and partly because they were trying to rekindle the flames of a dysfunctional relationship. Either way they were walking into risky territory where every move had to be carefully made.

They both got themselves together and prepared to go out into the danger. "Ready?" asked Duncan with the duffel bag strapped tightly around his shoulder. Courtney gripped his hand tightly like it might be the last time she saw him.

"Ready."

* * *

"This is retarded," he replied seriously.

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's safe."

"And retarded," he retorted getting jittery.

"Would you stop," she said slapping his arm harshly. "We need to do this or be fugitives of the law, which do you prefer."

"Honestly, I'd rather be a fugitive then a goddamn idiot walking right into a trap."

She scoffed mentally preparing herself for this. "There's no need for a trap if we're going to surrender, so stop being such a whip and toughen up."

Duncan looked at her slightly baffled, since when was he not tough? He just nodded at her and took her hand, the both of them walking straight into the police station. He prayed this plan worked.

As soon as they walked in all the police officers went nuts.

**"There they are!"**

**"It's them!"**

**"Arrest them!"**

Duncan and Courtney just stood there calmly while they both put on their best acting faces.

"Oh you see honey, I told you it wasn't a joke, the police really were looking for us," said Courtney sweetly.

"Oh my god!" Duncan said dramatically. "And here I thought you guys were just messing around." They both started laughing while the police officers looked at each other confused. Suddenly the sheriff made his way up to the couple looking pissed as hell.

Duncan gripped Courtney's hand a little tighter; she cast him a warning glare telling him not to mess up now.

The sheriff looked at the two suspiciously while they continued to wear their best innocent faces. "You two are under arrest," he stated calmly.

Courtney gasped. "Under arrest, but why officer?" She added a pout.

"You know what for!" the sheriff said in a louder voice. "For stealing, cheating, and running from the police."

"Wait _they_ were running after us?" asked Duncan bewildered.

"They ran after **you** while you were naked," the sheriff yelled pointing at Duncan.

Duncan just shrugged looking clueless. "I only got naked because I thought it was a joke and I was going along with it."

Courtney nodded. "You see a friend of ours likes to pull pranks like this on us all the time, one time he got a bunch of his buddies to dress up as fire fighters and convinced us that our house was on fire."

The officer looked at Courtney like she was completely insane. "So you're telling me that you thought my men were part of some practical prank?"

Courtney shrugged. "It is Vegas, and our friend warned us he would be pulling a prank on us while we were here. "

The officer shook his head and pointed a finger at Courtney. "That does not excuse the fact that you two stole and cheated."

Courtney nodded placing a hand on the officer's hand. "I completely understand where you're coming from sir, we never should've stolen, but we never cheated, we were just lucky."

"You won over $100,000 last night after stealing wallets and jewelry from dozens of people. If there's one thing I know in my line of business it's that thieves are cheaters as well."

Courtney snuck a small smile towards Duncan; everything was going exactly as planned.

"Do you have proof we were cheating?" Courtney asked in a slightly devious voice.

The sheriff paled. Without evidence he could get in trouble. "Well…no, but we do have proof that you stole tons of wallets and jewelry."

"And we are sorry for that," said Courtney placing a hand over her heart. "We're so ashamed of letting alcohol influence our decisions that we've decided to give everyone back their wallets and jewelry."

The sheriff shook his head, "You two are going to jail and we'll hand back the wallets and jewelry."

Courtney sighed and looked at the sheriff apologetically. "Well you see we kind of lost the wallets and jewels."

This time the officer went red with anger. "What are you talking about? It's all in that punk's duffel bag," He shouted pointing at Duncan again.

Duncan lifted his duffel bag off his shoulder and opened it to reveal…clothes. The sheriff began pulling out all the clothes looking frantically for the wallets and jewelry. Nothing, just regular clothes.

"Yeah…we had to ditch the money somewhere so I could get my stuff," said Duncan scratching the back of his head.

"Are you a complete idiot?!" shouted the sheriff.

"Yes he is," said Courtney giving Duncan a disapproving look. "It's one of the main reasons we came here, we need your help finding it. That way we can return it."

Any other sheriff would've said no and let his detectives find the money. But there was too much money missing to just wait for it to show up. This was Vegas and you needed to cash out when you got the chance or else lose it all.

The sheriff made a disgruntled sound before putting on his hat and looking at the two troublemakers sternly. "We retrace your steps and we find that money or else you two will be in more trouble than ever!"

They both nodded, all the while smiling on the inside, if luck really was in their favor they just might pull this off and cash out.

* * *

A/N: Still don't understand the plan? Don't worry it will all become more clear as well as the direction for Courtney and Duncan's relationship in the next chapter, and again sorry for the delay you guys. Happy holidays!


	9. Chapter 9: That's What You Get

A/N: I promise I am going to finish this story even if it kills me. I feel very bad for not updating for my readers, I hate it when my own favorite stories are never updated, so I truly do apologize. I'm at a very strange period in my life and am hoping that my continuation of art and writing will help. I recently decided to start sharing my poetry openly on the internet in fear of it never being read. I can't say much else for what my life holds, but I am hoping it's the start of something beautiful for me. Anyway enjoy the end of the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: That's What You Get**

Courtney exhaled slowly as they walked down the strip. She was really praying things went smoothly enough for them to come out of this clean, but there was no guarantee. Benny the gangster was still on the prowl and the sheriff following them was ready to throw them in jail.

Courtney believed in good lying if it meant saving herself and she had no doubt Duncan shared her philosophy. The first couple of steps to doing this was being very good at lying or risking their very heads. They had spent all day setting things up, and had to hope everything went according to plan.

Courtney strode confidently into the first casino with Duncan close behind her with an equally confident game face. She could barely remember any of the faces she had stolen from and had to hurry to her first position of attack before someone recognized her. She ran up to a broken down slot machine at the end of a row of other machines which no one had any interest of being near and started to nudge it over with all her strength.

"What the hell are you doing?" said the sheriff rolling his eyes still not believing that the couple was trying to help him.

Duncan shushed the officer rudely. "Can't you see she's getting the wallets?"

The sheriff's eyes went huge as the young brunette began pulling out a bunch of wallets from the back compartment of the broken slot machine.

"What?" gasped the officer grabbing all the wallets out from Courtney's hands. "Why the hell did you leave them here!"

Courtney looked apologetically at him. "Well like Duncan said, we needed to go get his clothes and we had every intention of returning the wallets so we decided to hide them in this broken slot machine."

The officer looked at the both of them as if they were stupid. "You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

Duncan was about to say something when a man dressed in flashy leather clothes, jewelry, and gold teeth suddenly wrapped an arm around Courtney excitedly. "Hey hot stuff, I remember you from the other night ago. You were quiet the party animal."

Courtney tried not to cringe at the guys touch. Her blurry memory recalled such a loud mouth Neanderthal, but if anything it was the perfect opportunity. "Oh yeah I remember you too darling." She said smiling brightly at the loser.

He winked at her and even smiled at Duncan. "Yeah you sure are a lucky man to have a lady like this. Just letting her flirt and kiss anyone though? You'd better be careful before someone steals her away."

"Excuse me!" shouted the sheriff getting impatient. "But we're in the middle of something."

The stranger sneered at the sheriff pointing a cigar at him angrily. "Well I'm in the middle of catching up with my friends."

The sheriff sneered back at him. "Well your so called friends happen to have stolen a couple dozen wallets from this casino," said the officer holding up a handful of wallets.

The strange man suddenly recognized his very own wallet which was just as flashy as him and looked at Duncan and Courtney in amazement. "Hey that's my wallet… You two stole my wallet?"

Duncan nodded at Courtney giving her the cue for show time. Courtney put on her best dumb-and-innocent face as she looked sadly at the man with the most pathetic eyes she could muster. "Darling I am so sorry. I was so drunk and caught up in the moment of being in your very presence that I stupidly took your wallet. I was going to give it back but I couldn't find you, so I hid it here with the others so I could give them back."

Courtney hated herself for doing this but she knew it had to be done. She stuck out her chest so her boobs were within the man's view and batted her eyes sweetly at him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Duncan could just die of laughter for the tasteless way she was displaying herself right now, but it was endearing enough for the stranger to smile at her as if all was forgiven and forgotten.

"We all do stupid things when we're drunk," he said sympathetically. "At least you returned my wallet."

The sheriff however was less than convinced by Courtney's act. "Sir, you can press charges if you wish. There is probably cash missing from your wallet…"

"No everything is here actually," the man said doing a quick inspection.

The sheriff again only looked shocked. "Everything? Credit cards, I.D… coupons?"

The man nodded again folding up his wallet and replying. "Everything, I honestly feel no need to press charges when these two are just so much fun to party with." He laughed loudly giving Courtney's ass a good spank and patted Duncan roughly on the back.

The sheriff was livid by now, but kept quiet as all three of them laughed together like a bunch of old friends. He wanted so badly to throw the couple in jail but couldn't when they were returning items and not being charged by the idiot victim. "Ok fine, but we'll see how the other men feel about this when we return their wallets."

"Actually all those wallets belong to my group of friends," the man said pointing to a group of equally flashy and loud mouthed men surrounding a bunch of floozy dressed women.

Courtney felt like she could throw up at the thought of kissing and flirting with such disgusting men while Duncan nearly laughed out loud at the sight. He could barely remember Courtney conversing with such men but the very thought alone was too hilarious.

The officer rolled his eyes feeling like all these men would be just as forgiving as the first one.

* * *

Courtney wiped her mouth furiously and spit on the ground while she had the time. Duncan meanwhile just laughed and patted her back. "At least none of them were unfriendly."

Courtney glared at him, "Shut up."

She had only kissed a few on the cheeks, but she was making up for also kissing them on their mouths a few nights ago. she was just thankful that they were able to replace all the money in all the wallets due to all the huge amounts of tips from the strip club, thank god for Courtney's nude dancing abilities. Duncan gave her an alert look which made her straighten up. The sheriff walked back over to them and away from the flashy barbarians who were still hooting out Courtney's name.

"Well none of them are pressing charges, and no one seems to be missing any money, so… you're ok as far as this casino goes."

Courtney and Duncan looked relieved to which the sheriff only responded to by snapping, "But don't think you're off the hook yet. Our next stop is the strip club which I'm guessing is where the jewelry all is?"

Courtney only smiled shyly and replied, "Maybe."

* * *

"Sheriff this little lady is an angel," said the stripper Misty who lovingly wrapped an arm around Courtney. "She didn't mean no ill will stealing any of our jewelry, at least she returned it. Shoot half the men in here will take our pretty goods and not return 'em at all!"

The sheriff needed a drink as he buried his face in his hands. "But she stole from you! It's against the law."

The stripper just waved a hand at him. "Well so is touching the strippers, yet guys seem to do it all the time. Not this lovely gentleman here though."

The stripper reached over to Duncan and stroked him softly on the chin. "He was so great at tipping us and getting all the other men in here to do the same, the way this girl danced too!" She flashed a brand new ring in front of the sheriff. "These two got us so many tips that we all could afford to buy new jewelry."

The sheriff cursed to himself while the stripper focused her attention back to Courtney and Duncan. "So how 'bout it sugar? You want to help us make some more money?"

Courtney answered no right as Duncan said yes.

* * *

She was becoming nervous, if Duncan was too he didn't let it show. Everything had gone so much more smoothly then they had both expected. It was almost too easy. The sheriff was so sick and tired of the two of them he just wanted to drop them off already, but the missing $100,000 in chips still needed to be found. The heat was really picking up and even in the air conditioned police car everyone was sweating. Duncan had managed to convince the sheriff that the money had been stolen when he had been stealing a wedding ring and that when they had returned the ring they were unable to get the money back. Although the sheriff was unconvinced he had to make sure, the possibility of that much money being stolen wasn't something he could just ignore.

During the drive the sheriff was still mumbling to himself about, young irresponsible people, so Courtney leaned over to whisper in Duncan's ear. "What if this doesn't work?"

"I thought I was the only one worried about that," joked Duncan.

"I'm serious. We don't even know if Benny will be there, and as much as I hate Heather I don't want to get her into trouble."

Duncan sighed and moved even closer to her. "You said Heather would try to call Benny off on trying to kill us, so there's a good chance he's a sitting duck."

"How are we ever going to convince him," Courtney said pointing at the still mumbling sheriff, "That Benny stole the $100,000 from us when we stole Heather's wedding ring."

"Because we gave the damn ring back and we set up everything perfectly." Duncan gripped Courtney's hand tightly. "Please don't bail out on me princess, I've come this far with you and I can't go back now. Either we go all in or we don't go at all."

Courtney smiled at him and looked at him with nothing but trust in her eyes. "I'm ready to put my money where my mouth is, I just want to make sure you're ready, because if you decide to run I won't stop you."

"I'm not running anywhere without my wife," he replied to her truthfully.

Courtney smiled a little sadly at him. "I won't be your wife very long after this."

Duncan furrowed his brow at her "What?"

"Hey stop whispering back there," the sheriff yelled banging his fist against the caged divider. "Damn young people starting trouble and doing stupid shit in Vegas day in and day out…"

The sheriff went back to ranting to himself so Courtney continued to whisper to Duncan. "I don't want us to be married unless we truly wanted to be married in the first place."

"But you did want to be married to me, and I did want to be married to you too, but you left remember?"

"Because we didn't want it at the same time back then!"

Duncan wanted to bang his head against the window. He grabbed Courtney's hand tightly. "What about now?" He asked looking her fiercely in the eyes. "Forget all the bullshit from before, forget about what we did or didn't want. Do you want to be with me now?"

Courtney's throat felt tight, she wanted to give him an honest answer, she wanted to tell him the truth.

**"Holy shit!"**

The sheriff's screaming and slamming on the breaks broke Courtney and Duncan out of their moment and threw them into a state of adrenaline and panic, especially when they saw Benny Siegel throwing himself in front of a moving police car, looking twice as pissed as ever.

**"You!**" Benny yelled spitting against the windshield.

"Drive, drive dude!" Duncan yelled at the sheriff.

The sheriff pulled in reverse watching as Benny fly off the hood of the car. As the sheriff drove away Courtney and Duncan watched in shock as Benny tried running after them. The sheriff was fuming and yelling about returning to the station.

"No! We can't yet," yelled Courtney at the sheriff trying to regain control of the situation. "The money is the other way!."

"Well so is a fucking dangerous man," snapped the sheriff still speeding in the opposite direction. "That's Benny Siegel, and it looked to me like he recognized the two of you."

"Look we can explain," Duncan spoke up.

"Oh I'm sure you can, but I'm done of this game with you two." Just as the sheriff was about to make a call to his fellow officers when he had to slam on the brakes again at the sight of several thugs blocking off the street and holding guns in their hands. They were outnumbered.

One of the thugs walked up beside the driver's window and said, "Mr. Siegel would like a word with you."

* * *

Courtney and Duncan had hoped that they could arrive at Benny's house, find the money and be able to accuse Benny of taking the money, better yet they had been hoping that the house had evidence that would send Benny to prison for years.

As a lawyer Courtney could tell the sheriff was not the kind of man who could be bought. She expected at worse her and Duncan would do a little time in jail, but Benny would be sent away forever. However no one was going anywhere if Benny had plans to kill everyone.

Benny's gang members had rounded them all up and forced them into the house Courtney remembered confronting Heather at. Only problem was no Heather, and even if she was here Courtney wasn't sure Heather would be against Benny killing them.

Just as Courtney began feeling the need to cry Duncan tightly wrapped his hand around hers and gave her the slightest look that said "Everything will be ok."

The three hostages were all standing in the living room with guns pressed to their backs and Benny Siegel glaring at them.

The entire room was dead silent and the seconds felt long and dragged out until Benny finally spoke. "No where to run now."

"Look Benny," Duncan stated calmly. "I didn't know you'd be this upset still. We just came to get our money back. Just give us our money and we'll leave, we won't tell anyone about this and nothing bad has to happen."

Benny lightly laughed at Duncan while shaking his head. "First of all, I don't know where the fuck your money is, and secondly, I can't just let you leave, especially when the goddamn sheriff of Las Vegas knows where I live and has witnesses to a hostage situation."

"We gave back the ring," Courtney forced out unable to think of anything else that would appease the psychopathic gangster.

"Yes, and my precious little Heather was rather pleased about that. She even seemed to know you in fact. So what a coincidence Heather would ask me to let you two off the hook." Benny suddenly took a gun out from his jacket. Courtney felt like her heart froze while Duncan felt a flood of adrenaline take over, if he had to fight his way out of here to keep Courtney alive he was prepared to.

"But even my wife can't control everything I do. What really pisses me off the most is the fact that **you** haven't thrown the two of them in jail," Benny said pointing his gun at the sheriff.

The sheriff was sweating, but kept his face firm and set. "They returned what they had stolen, and there's no proof they had actually cheated."

"What about my wife's ring?"

"I was drunk," Duncan defended angrily. "I just needed a ring so I could marry this amazing girl."

If they weren't in a hostage situation Courtney would've smiled at Duncan, but it was Benny who would be the one to smile.

"Yes I know how it feels to meet an amazing woman and the need to marry her. But you still crossed the line, and one way or another you will pay."

Courtney almost screamed, she honestly felt like Benny was going to kill them right then and there. His hand had been ready to pull the trigger, Duncan had moved so quickly in front of her to protect her and the sheriff had been ready to rush Benny at any cost. All of this would've led to someone dyeing if it hadn't been for a certain raven-haired diva suddenly appearing behind Benny holding a gun of her own to Benny's head.

Benny froze up and all his gang members suddenly had their guns pointed at Heather, Heather however didn't even shake as she held her gun firmly against Benny's temple. Duncan, Courtney and the sheriff all had their mouths hanging open.

"H-Heather," Benny said trembling. "I thought you were out shopping."

Heather whipped her hair back and sneered at Benny. "Now Benny, there's no need for everyone to lose their heads," She joked. "Why don't you just give their money back and they can be on their way."

Duncan and Courtney looked at Heather in disbelief. She was actually on their side?

"Honey, I don't have the money, I swear."

Heather exhaled loudly before pulling out a duffel bag behind her. "Really? Then what is this bag full of $100,000 worth in chips doing behind the shed?"

Benny's face paled as Duncan's lit up. He was so good at fixing up a good crime scene, now Benny had no way out.

Heather looked at the sheriff annoyed. "He stole it from this idiot here," Heather said nudging her head in Duncan's direction. "The same night my ring was stolen, I guess Benny thought it was good collateral." Courtney couldn't believe how Heather's lying only got better and better, that was even better than their way of lying. "But the game is really getting old. So Benny… give them back the money and we can all forget about this."

Duncan had dealt with some crazy people before, but he wasn't sure if Heather was bluffing or not she seemed serious about blowing Benny's head off if he didn't do as told, and it actually intimidated him. It seemed to intimidate Benny too as he lowered his gun and ordered his men to put their guns down.

Heather smiled and handed Duncan his duffel bag, which Duncan took cautiously, then turned her attention back to Benny. "Now baby there's one more thing we have to talk about."

The front door was suddenly knocked down as a swarm of police officers surrounded all of them armed with guns. All of Benny's men were thrown to the ground with their hands behind their backs, while the sheriff, Courtney and Duncan were left untouched.

Heather made a fake sad face at Benny. "I want a divorce."

* * *

She couldn't stop shaking, and he couldn't blame her. After everything they went through to not get killed and then nearly getting killed, he just wanted to leave Vegas and never come back. But Duncan would also be lying to himself if he didn't admit that this had been one of the most interesting weekends of his life.

"We did it," Duncan said half enthusiastically.

Courtney just rolled her eyes. "Yeah… we stole, lied, cheated, risked our lives."

"And got away with it," Duncan said more excitedly. "Seriously princess, you really out did yourself. Most people come to Vegas to party. I don't think anyone can out do the craziness you pulled off."

Courtney rubbed her face tiredly. "Yeah well I think I've done enough partying for one life time. I'm just ready to go home."

Duncan nodded to himself before asking, "And where exactly will home be?"

Courtney looked at him surprised. He truly wanted her to stay with him. She was about to answer him when she was once again interrupted by the sheriff approaching them. She really wish they could stop being questioned already and wouldn't have to hang around a bunch of gang members being arrested.

"I hope you realize the shit you two put me through today was a lot more shit than I usually have to deal with."

They both nodded neither one really caring anymore at this point.

"But at least everything was returned, no real harm was done, and you actually helped catch a gang member we've been after for a while. So… thanks."

Duncan was shocked to actually be receiving gratitude from a cop. "Uh… you're welcome."

"However," the sheriff interrupted. "You're not off the hook yet. See technically you didn't call my men in, Heather did, which means if it wasn't for her we would all be dead. So for endangering the life of a sheriff means punishment."

Duncan groaned and put his arms forward. "Alright then, take me away."

The sheriff waved him away. "No, we found a more simple solution than arresting you. See the reward for the capture of Benny Siegel is exactly $100, 000. In which case... Heather will now earn all your so-called winnings."

**"WHAT!"** both Duncan and Courtney shouted.

"In addition, neither one of you is allowed in the city of Las Vegas ever- **ever again**, once you leave."

Courtney and Duncan both looked at the sheriff in silence and shock, he wasn't kidding.

The sheriff smiled to himself before turning away and saying, "Goodbye."

Duncan wanted to blow up and curse at the sheriff before Courtney smiled to herself and said. "I'm good with that."

Duncan looked at her baffled. "You're good with that!"

"Well, it kind of sucks, but Benny is in jail and we're not." She really was just thankful and glad to be alive. Most of all she was happy it was over, she felt like she could just breathe again.

In a weird way Duncan could understand what she was feeling and was suddenly not as pissed anymore. He took her hand in his and smiled down at her. "Yeah I guess it's not so bad."

They were getting ready to walk away when Heather came up to them holding something in her hands. "Hey lovebirds, I've got something for you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're fucking crazy," Duncan said still amazed and alarmed by her.

Heather just rolled her eyes and held out Duncan's duffel bag to him.

"No way, you're giving us our money back?" Duncan asked hopefully.

"As if," Heather scolded. "I earned that money. Benny was bond to go to jail soon and I cashed in at the right time thanks to your stupidity, so the money belongs to me."

"Bitch," Duncan muttered under his breath opening his duffel bag.

"But," Heather continued. "Courtney does deserve to be made an honest woman, so buy her an actual wedding ring for her own, you thug."

Duncan saw money chips in his duffel bag, but it was enough to only buy what Heather had just suggested. He would've said thanks, but Heather had already walked away.

"You know," Courtney said. "Just when I think she's a decent human being doing this to help us, we find out she did it to get the reward money and get away from Benny cleanly."

Duncan snickered and pulled Courtney to his side. "Hey, she's not all bad." He showed her what was inside the duffel bag.

"She left us some of the money?"

"Enough to buy a ring... To show you how much I really do love you." He turned fully towards her, still holding her hand and got down on one knee. "So will you and your awesome hooters stay married to me?"

Courtney giggled so much so and remembering his drunken proposal and knowing that this one was truly sincere and for real. He wanted to be married to her and she knew she wanted to stay married to him."You promise to get an actual ring?"

"Yes."

She laughed to herself one last time before throwing herself in his arms and repeating "Yes" over and over again.

The run-down, torn up, trouble making couple kissed and started walking back towards Vegas ready to gather up their possessions and leave Vegas for good, and apparently forever.

"You know, I still know how to count cards," Duncan said as they walked deeper and deeper into the city.

"What's you point?" Courtney asked with a bad feeling in her stomach. "Well we have money again, and we could turn it into even more money, I could buy you two wedding rings."

"You cannot be serious," Courtney sighed. "We just went through all of that and you want to go and gamble with our luck again?"

"Well I came out with the grand prize, so I'd say I'm pretty lucky," he kissed her deeply and for the first time Courtney felt like she was in the right time in the right place and that she had also won the grand prize in a crazy gamble. She hadn't counted on seeing Duncan again, hadn't counted on marrying him, hadn't counted on falling back in love with him, but she had. And for the first time she decided to lay all her cards on the table and take a chance, and throughout all the trouble it took to getting here, it was well worth it.

"The sheriff didn't say when we had to leave," Courtney said looking up at him mischievously.

He smiled back at her and the two of them headed into the nearest casino. The two of them just didn't know where to stop, but that's what you get for waking up in Vegas.

-FIN-


End file.
